A Mother's Prayer
by HC247
Summary: Songfic. As she lay dying, Aponi knew she could no longer care for her precious daughter, but maybe, just maybe, she could recieve a little help from up above. Please RR


This idea came to me on a spur of the moment thing. This is a songfic to Celene Dion's song "A Mothers Prayer." If you have not heard the song, I highly recommend it because it is indeed very beautiful. I hope you enjoy this and please leave your thoughts in a review. I know I promised a chapter of TTA, but I am expiriencing major writer's block on that story, but I will finish it, I just don't know whn I'll be out of my rut. Anyway, before I take up any more space, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you in advance for your reading and reviewing of this story.

Linds

...0000...

"It won't be long now…"

Even within the haze of her illness, Aponi knew what they were speaking of. Something that no one dear to her ever wanted to face. But then again, who would? Even she herself knew she was powerless against what was happening inside her own body. She knew she was dying.

And yet she felt no fear.

Another coughing spell racked her body, the kept coming stronger every time, and she felt herself doubling over form the pain. The insistent cough brought her frantic husband immediately to her side. Helping her to sit up, he met her gaze, his dark eyes lit with concern. "My love, are you alright?"

She managed a weak smile. "As well as I could be expected to be, I suppose." She paused, her gaze falling to her lap and then bravely met the eyes of her husband, her chief. "I am dying." It wasn't a question.

She could see he wanted to deny it. Spirits above, he wanted nothing more than _to_ deny it.

"Kekata is doing all that he can. I'm sure by tomorrow-"

"By tomorrow, I will no longer with you here on this earth."

His expression immediately fell. "Aponi…"

"It is alright." She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his face to hers. "I know what awaits me beyond this day. Still I am at peace. Please." She searched his eyes. "Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Powhaton hung his head. "You are too young to die! You have barley begun to live. What about me? How am I supposed to go on? I have tasted love's rare spell. I am not ready to let go." His voice was low and passionate. "What of Pocahontas?" he asked, speaking of their daughter. "She is still so young. Too young to lose her mother. She will not understand!"

"Which is why I need to see her as soon as possible." Aponi saw the reluctance in her husband's eyes. "Please, my love. She needs to hear it from me."

He was silent for a few moments, then sighed heavily and nodded. She smiled her thanks as he kissed her forehead and left to find the child in question. Aponi watched him go and then leant back against the deerskin pillow. She knew her husband was right. Pocahontas would nit understand. She would need her mother as she grew up.

And worst of all, Aponi knew that she would not be there for her.

She allowed her eyes to slip shut as she remembered a song her mother used to sing to her at night. She had often wanted to sing it for her daughter as well, but she never sat still long enough to listen. A smile played on her lips. The song was a prayer more than anything else. A prayer to the Great Spirit for guidance.

Aponi opened her eyes. Perhaps this was the reason her mother had seen fit to teach her this song. It had helped her through many hard times. Perhaps it could bring her some comfort. Lifting her eyes to the small hole on the top of her hut, the woman began to sing, her voice surprisingly strong to her weak condition.

_I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go _

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

Her song would have continued had it not been for another coughing fit that over took her. This one was the strongest so far and she knew her time was quickly slipping away from her. Her daughter entered the hut just then and Aponi tired greatly to cease the coughs, but she still saw the fear in her child's young eyes.

_"_Mother? Are you alright?" Her voice was laced with concern.

Aponi took a moment to catch her breath and then motioned for her to come closer. "Come to me, Pocahontas."

The girl did as she was bid and came to her mother's side, taking her hand in her smaller one. "What is it, Mother? Father said you wished to speak to me."

Her mother gently smoothed the girl's hair as she spoke. "Pocahontas, do you know what the meaning of my name is?"

Her face bunched at the question. "I think you told me that it means "butterfly" in our language. Right?"

Aponi chuckled. "Yes, my dear. It does indeed mean 'butterfly'. And tell me, Pocahontas, what do butterflies do before one can even touch them?"

"They fly away."

She nodded. "Yes they do. They are not easily held down and when they feel something is calling to them, they are powerless to go against it." The woman sighed. "Pocahontas, I too am being called away and I have no choice but to go. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded. "I think so. Papa said that you had to leave."

Aponi's heart immediately broke for her daughter. "That's right, my love. I am going to a better place. Much sooner than I had ever wanted too. But you must remember something. Do you promise?"

Pocahontas nodded. "I promise, Mother."

Aponi nodded. "Good girl. Promise me that no matter what happens, remember that I will be with you wherever you are. Maybe not in the physical sense, but in here." She placed a hand over her daughter's heart. "Whenever you need me, look inside yourself, for a great deal of me lies within your heart. You have my spirit, Pocahontas. With it comes the potential to do great things."

Her daughter nodded again, tears brimming in her eyes. "I understand."

Fighting her own tears, Aponi drew her daughter close. "I need you to be strong, Pocahontas. If nothing else, for your father. You are all he has now. Always know how much I love you." She pulled back. "Now go. Remember these words that I have spoken to you."

Pocahontas nodded and hugged her mother once more. "I will. I love you, Mama."

Aponi swore she felt he heart break in two. "I love you to, my daughter." She pressed a kiss to her brow. "I always will."

Pocahontas left before she could say another word and Aponi immediately felt herself grow a little weaker. Lifting her eyes once again to the sky, she recited the rest of the prayer.

_I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are_

"Aponi?"

She turned at the sound of her husband's voice. "I am alright."

Powhaton came fully into the hut. "How did she take the news?"

His wife shrugged. "As well as a child under the circumstances could I suppose. Here." She removed the turquoise necklace that graced her neck. "Take this. When the time is right, give it too her."

Her husband did so, then said "When would that be."

She only smiled. "You'll know."

He nodded. "I should let you rest. I will be back in a short while to sit with you again."

She thanked him, but as he left, something in her heat told her that this was the last time she would ever set eyes on her small family again. Using the last bit of strength she had, Aponi settled herself back comfortable on her makeshift cot and whispered the final words of her prayer for he daughter.

_Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe  
_

_Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe_

The final word of almost inaudible and as Aponi drew her final breath, it was under a vision of her daughter chasing a flock of a hundred butterflies, all flying freely into the never-ending sky.

…_0000.…_

"Your mother is gone."

It had been hours since Pocahontas had heard those life-changing words and she still found it hard to comprehend that the most beloved person in the world to her was gone. The seven year old sat quietly by the stream, trying to take in what had happened in such a short period of time. Her mother had always been sickly, but she always seemed to come through it. Why did she have to go now?

A soft breeze blew softly through the glade and for a split second, Pocahontas was almost certain she heard her mother's voice. She seemed to be singing; the song was strangely familiar. Pocahontas closed her eyes and tried to listen more closely as to make out the words.

_Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe_

Suddenly she knew the words of her mother were true and that somehow, the song was meant for her. A few yards away, a colorful butterfly landed on a nearby branch and spread it's wings, revealing the brilliant colors in the radiant sun.

And Pocahontas smiled.


End file.
